


We Found Love

by Mizu7



Series: Agent Carter / Carmilla Crossover AU [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted broody teenage vampire, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Momma Peggy and Angie, Other, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know the story. Carmilla thrown into a coffin of blood to waste away for years until the great war unearthed her prison with tanks and bombs. But a few confused and frightened soldiers find a sobbing teenager drenched in blood wandering the battlefield with incredible strength and a thirst for violence, they call upon Agent Carter for help, who then will call Angie to make sure it's alright. Carmilla finds herself adopted into a strange little family of powerful or stubborn women who will teach her not only how to survive this new century but make it her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Austrian Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I've posted on my tumblr before. Again, there will be minor changes here and there but nothing too drastic I'm rather proud of this one. 
> 
> This was entirely inspired by a few fan arts Toodrunktofindaurl drew of Carmilla and Peggy and I realized that their timelines match up very well. 
> 
> This story will follow the years Carmilla spent out of her coffin before her Mother found her again. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Pardon me Miss Carter, but you have a rather...anxious gentleman on line four”   
  
Peggy paused for a moment before gently placing her tea back on its saucer. She let out a short sigh and was back on her feet, she was foolish to think she had a moment to herself but despite it, she never once complained and had no intention of starting now. 

“Anxious gentleman?” 

Jarvis took a step back, allowing her to walk ahead as he updated her,”Yes…a uh rather brute in tone. I don’t know how he acquired this number thus I assumed you knew him. It didn’t feel too far fetched” 

She smiled at the flash on panic in his eyes, as if a puppy were unsure if he did something wrong or not, ”Let’s find out shall we?” 

He nodded, opening the door of the east room. Another bedroom at one point but now turned library and office where telephone number four of the house lay silently. Such a misleading sight. 

“Thank you Jarvis…and…” just before entering, Peggy looked back down the hallway and called out,” Angie don’t even think about it!” 

A moment passed before a discreet click of another phone on the west end being hung up. 

“You’re no fun English!” her roommate replied, most likely followed by a pout. 

Peggy shook her head and made quick work of crossing the room full of papers and books across the floor she had yet to clean from her last researching binge. Jarvis was forbidden to touch it when visiting. 

Swiping the phone before any second thoughts of finishing her tea came to mind she answered,” This is-”  
  
“Good Morning Miss Union Jack....wait...is it morning there? I don't actually remember...” 

She laughed. 

Despite knowing full well that she gave the Howling Commandos this specific number for emergencies, and they weren’t one to play around Peggy Carter and misuse it therefore making this phone call most likely a dire emergency. She let out a short chuckle. 

“Dugan I do believe I asked you never to speak again for such a God awful name” 

“I’m not giving up and you can’t stop me” She could practically feel him giving her that big dumb smile of his. 

“Much easier to say when we’re half a world apart” 

“Well yeah about that, how about visiting your good pals in Austria sometime so-…” he stopped. 

Peggy pressed her ear deeper into the receiver, it was faint but there was something going on. Men were talking anxiously, the familiar sound of guns loading and someone sobbing in the background. 

“H-hey hold your fire!” he screamed, men began to shout in german.

Sobs turned to wails.

“And by soon I mean we needed you yesterday” Dugan returned to the phone, voice cracking in panic hidden not so well with a nervous chuckle. 

Peggy had a pen and notepad at the ready. 

“What are we dealing with here?”  
  
“Female, possibly 18 or 19 years old. She was found in an underground Styrian prison camp. She attacks anyone who gets too close. Shell shocked something fierce” he sighed in frustration,” You’re good with the weird can you lend a hand?” 

Her pen barely grazed the pad in her hand. 

“All I am hearing is a group of men unable to deal with an emotionally distraught girl. I fail to see the ‘weird’ here” 

“Oh…I’m sorry I guess I left out the part where she ripped a guard’s arm off when trying to relocate her” 

Her pen flew across the blank page in notes,”Dugan…that’s an important detail”

“Peggy please help” 

She shook her head, glancing over a bulleted list of details. It didn’t add up, not with the legendary Howling Commandos now subdued by a dangerous teenager. She sighed and tossed the notepad aside on the desk. 

”Dugan I don’t mean to be…well crude but this doesn’t sound like you gentlemen at all…you usually shoot and be done with it” 

“Well you see that’s the problem” 

The wailing slowed into soft sobs. 

“We tried” 

 


	2. Shell Shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No amount of training or experience could prepare even Peggy Carter for this one.

One phone call to the SSR, which took longer than expected as she had to convince Sousa they didn’t need her for a few days, another call to Howard for a private plane, a well pressed military uniform and a twelve hour flight later Peggy was welcomed on the landing strip by a few confused looking Austrians and very relieved Commandos. 

Followed by ten minutes of stretching, because twelve hours in the air, no matter how spacious Stark’s planes are is painful, tea, and the reapplication of lipstick later Agent Carter made her way down the old prison with her heels clicking with each stride and a group of armed men behind her. Every single guard made a point to stay out of her way. 

“Have you told anyone?” 

Dugan snorted,“Good God no, if these poor bastards find out….” he leaned in and whispered harshly under his breath,”The Nazi vampire thing is funny when it’s not real” 

The others would have laughed if they hadn’t just witnessed a guard’s arm being flung across the room.

“If we’re lucky this is just a…civilian…” she trailed off. 

The prison was in ruins, what was left of the last great war. Cells were empty and collecting dust as she walked by, prisoners of war were either executed or rescued. Yet this one remained. 

Or left to rot. 

“And what do we do with civilian blood suckers?”

She was fortunate enough to not deal with said nazi vampires, whom according to many reports, were not to be trifled with. 

Three men armed to the teeth stood anxiously beside one particularly silent cell.

“You’ll be the first to know when I do. In the mean time, prepare the proper procedures if things get a little hairy” 

Junior and Dugan, turned to each other and grinned, “Stakes, silver bullets and garlic coming riiight up” they laughed, making a quick turn into an adjacent hallway. 

Peggy noticeably slowed her march, whispering, “Pinky do you have what I asked?”

A warm plastic bag was placed into her hand she held out behind her back, “Sure do but got an awful lot of strange looks for it” he mumbled under his breath.

“Excellent. Guard the door, no one goes in. Understood?” 

Without question, Pinky and Sam rushed ahead, shooing the men aside and barking orders while Peggy took a moment to peer through the small barred window of the metal door. 

Vampire or not the sight before her broke her heart. 

Within was in fact, a teenage girl with long dark haired draped over her knees she buried her face in. Her arms tightly wrapped around her legs where Peggy caught sight of several bullet holes in the sleeves of her prison nightgown. Dark dried blood stains indicated they were old but she appeared to have healed just fine. 

Not a moment longer, she pushed the heavy door in, its rusty hinges let out a horrific screeched as it opened. 

The girl let out a yelp, ducking her head further in her legs and covering herself with her arms. 

“I’m not going to hurt you” 

That alone brought the girl out of her fetal position. her head snapped up and stared.

Her eyes were dark, tired and weary forced opened wide at the sight of another woman and a gentle voice for the first time in quite some time. 

Closing the door behind her, Peggy stepped forward, giving the girl a moment to examine her, while she tried to remember when was the last time she spoke german, “Ich werde dir nicht wehtun” 

The girl remained still, unblinking, staring and most likely still terrified. 

“Ich verspreche” she says, pulling her hand out from behind her back, revealing a medium sized and full blood bag. 

Her eyes grew wide, Peggy knew that look of a starved animal. They flashed between her and the warm meal in her hand, unsure. 

Her heels clicked gently against the cold brick floor as she stepped forward and held the bag out to her, “I promise” 

Had she blinked she would have missed the blood being swiped from her grasp.

The girl’s eyes flashed into slits and sank her fangs into the bag and took in large gulps, slurping and draining it dry. Peggy forced herself to stand her ground, only slightly regretting leaving her knife behind. Not that it would have done much in the first place. 

But just as Peggy was devising a back up plan, the vampire’s eyes flashed once more but into realization. She spit out the blood in her mouth and tossed the bag aside. It hit the wall with a sick slap, the rest of its contents trickled out out the large bite sized holes.  

“What’s wro-”

The girl’s eyes spilled over with tears, staring at the offending bag in horror. She was shaking. 

“…that…was the man I hurt…”

Peggy remained still, taking in this new information. The girl spoke perfect english, blood smeared over her lips and dripped on her gown. Peggy caught sight of more bullet holes across her chest, and much older blood stains.

“He’s alive” 

Granted, one arm less but breathing. 

Her shoulder’s dropped slightly, relieved but it did little to wipe the shame in her eyes 

“Mein gott…” she whimpered, running a hand through her hair in frustration with herself. Peggy immediately noticed a color difference in her face after consuming most of the blood bag. Not nearly as pale as before, dark circles vanished and smooth skin that almost made her jealous.

“What’s your name?” 

She paused in mid wipe of her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Ca…..no…no…” she stopped herself. Peggy watched her careful, indecision crossed her face before letting out a short sigh and looking up,” Mircalla”

She offered a small smile,“I am Agent Carter…you may call me Peggy” 

Mircalla nodded, a tiny smile gracing her lips. 

Slow progress was progress. Peggy took a seat on the tiny cot in the corner of the cell, taking note of how untouched it was. 

“I don’t mean to be straight forward but I have questions…”

She nodded, slowly reverting back to pulling her legs in and holding on tight. 

“I was told that they found you two years ago on the battlefield during combat…” 

Mircalla’s face dropped like a rock. 

“You were drenched in blood” 

She clutched her arms, nails digging in 

“Were you involved in the wa-”

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO DISOBEY” she cried, burying her face in her legs, her hand scratched at her scalp, pulling at her hair as she wept,” I-I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean to hurt her or a-anyone and…and then these horrible…horrible terrifying sounds. Men dying and blood…so much blood and fire and thunder, the ground sh-shook”

Mircalla broke, shattered to pieces right before her eyes, sobbing and shaking. 

This was a victim. 

In no time Peggy was on her knees beside the wailing girl and pulled her into a tight embrace. Mircalla’s cries softened, mumbling in between hiccups an apology over and over again to no one. She grabbed at Peggy’s arms, pulling her closer, holding onto something other than herself. 

“Shhh shhh it’s alright”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” 

Nearly an hour passed before her breathing evened out, Peggy didn’t move an inch the entire time. Her fingers gently stroking and untangling the small knots in her dark hair, sleeve soaked in Mircalla’s tears and incomprehensible mumbles. 

Until finally, she did speak up, past the cracks in her voice. 

But Peggy didn’t believe it at first. 

“….what?”  
  
“No one w-will tell me….please…” she clutched the sleeve of her uniform tight, desperation and fear on her face as she looked up straight at her. 

Peggy’s heart plummeted to her stomach. 

“What year is it”  

* * *

 

 

“Sheeesh, don’t tell me all of this could have been resolved with a hug and a song around a campfire. That’s no fair” 

Peggy glanced up to find Dugan’s big mustache sticking out of the barred window, his thick brows furrowed at the girl now sound asleep with her head in Peggy’s lap. 

“No fair? I’m sorry Dugan but if anybody deserves an easy hugging mission…well…I believe we both know”

He rolled his eyes and huffed, pulling away from the bars to adjust his bowler hat,” Fine fine, so what’s the status” 

“She can’t stay here” 

He shrugged and nodded in agreement, “Ok so the plan?” 

“The plan…” she trailed off, toying with the ends of Mircalla’s black hair in between her fingers. She didn’t speak much after Peggy informed her it was in fact 1947. Her face drained of color and stared off into a hundred miles of nothing. There was so much more to her story, much more than anything she could have bargained for but one thing was set in her mind the moment the girl, who hadn’t slept in days, fell asleep in her arms instantly. 

“She’s coming with me” 


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New life. New Century. New House. New Roomies.

“So let me get this straight here” Angie's words trailed off into a long yawn,”…you find this girl abandoned in a Styrian prison, she’s been in there her entire life and therefore has no idea what the outside world is like and you want her to stay with us?”

Technically it wasn’t a lie. 

“Angie she needs help”

Peggy could vaguely make out a soft thud of Angie’s head against the headboard. It was very late back in New York however it would have been impolite to just arrive with a new guest. Angie grumbled a few obscenities into the phone as she lazily picked it up before realizing it was Peggy, then there were more louder obscenities. Now was also probably not the best time to mention that their new room mate was a vampire. Probably later...with whiskey. 

“Aw Jeez Peg…how bad are we talking here? I mean hey I’m all for lending a helping hand and all but we’re not spoon feeding this girl are we? Us busy ladies of the 20th century?”

Peggy twisted the phone’s spiral cord between her fingers.

“She’s very intelligent…just socially and technologically impaired that’s all”

Angie let out a sigh of relief and laughed,“Phew ok well that could have been worse…wait…How did you get her in a plane?”

“Two NASA grade sleeping pills and ear plugs. Take off was rough ”

That was an understatement. The poor girl refused to go anywhere near the ‘giant metal bird thing’ the moment the engines kicked in. Luckily for everyone, Mircalla’s 17th century immune system (Vampire or not) didn’t stand a chance against advanced medical science and a comfy bed. She was knocked out instantly and hasn’t moved in well over nine hours.

“Poor gal…”

Peggy turned in her seat, glancing down the single hallway of the small plane. Of course Howard would have a private plane with a working telephone and a master bedroom. She didn’t question it; if anything she was thankful. Especially for the extra set of women’s clothing in the small closet, they were however, rather small flight attendant uniforms. Mircalla was small enough to fit in at least the skirt and blouse. 

Mircalla was out like light, looking rather small on the large bed, curled up like a cat.

“But she’s awfully lucky to have us two huh?” 

“So is that a yes?”

“Oh gosh, are you kiddin?" suddenly very wide awake, Angie was hopping in place,"We gotta doll her up, and go shopping and teach her how to walk in heels and….and..” She fell silent.

If Peggy didn’t know any better, she could have seen Angie’s massive smile through the phone. 

“Peggy..this is our kid”

All the secret agent training the world and she didn’t see that one coming. 

“….I’m sorry what”

“I CALL MOM” 

Peggy slowly dipped her head into her hand, “Angie no” there was no one in the plane to see she was smiling, shaking her head but smiling. 

“Ok fine you can be mom too. But I’m the fun mom!” she was practically hopping now. 

“I’m going to hang up now” 

“So we’ll work out the details later then? I’ll get a room ready and all that jazz. Don’t you worry about a thing Pegs, we’ll show her how to survive and be a good 1940′s gal”

“Good…thank you Angie” she bit her lip,”And…I can be the fun mom too!”

Thankfully they were not close enough to have any neighbors, otherwise Angie would have waken the entire town with her laughter.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“Never…again…” she growled.

Peggy did her best not to laugh, holding onto her waist tight as they slowly made their way down the stairs of the plane. Mircalla clutched at her shoulder, her fist full of uniform and knuckles turned white, grasping the railing, still feeling the after effects of the sleeping pills and experiencing landing for the first time. 

“Apologies but at least you slept well?”

She grumbled in response but remained silent. 

They landed in one of Stark’s many disclosed private hangars for his toys outside of the city. 

The sun was setting gently behind the buildings in the distance, massive and nearly forest like in her eyes she nearly missed the last step staring at it. 

“Welcome home Miss Carter”

A gentle and polite voice, the first kind male voice she had heard in literal centuries brought her back to a well dressed man waiting for them with a smile. 

“This is Jarvis, a good friend” 

His eyes gleamed and smile widened at his introduction, nodding politely, “A pleasure to meet you Mircalla” 

He turned on his heel and opened the car door for them,” You both may be pleased to know that Mr. Stark has put in a rather vast sum of money into the blood bank and research clinic. Samples of different varieties and types are at your home as per requested” 

Mircalla looked to be on the verge of happy tears, “Mr. Jarvis you are my new favorite person” 

* * *

“How are you holding up?” 

For a moment she didn’t answer, her eyes were wide, staring out the window as they drove straight through down town. 

“I….don’t….know…” she mumbled. 

Everything was fast, everyone walked so fast, places to be and people to see. Something to do, work to be done; trying to beat the sun as it disappeared behind tall buildings she once thought impossible to be so high. One by one, streetlights flickered on, illuminating the city as if the sun didn’t set at all. 

“Let’s take the long way home Jarvis” 

“Gladly” 

* * *

“This is…yours?”

Peggy shrugged and smiled gently at the awestruck girl as she stared at the massive house, “A friend owed me…same friend who owed me the plane…” 

Mircalla whipped around and shook her head, “…I still don’t understand much but I do know that you have a very strange life…that’s coming from me…” 

“Oh trust me hon you haven’t seen anything yet”

Somehow able to sneak up on a secret agent and vampire, the two spun around and were welcomed by a bright eyed brunette.  

“Mircalla this is my room mate and best friend Angie”

 Once again, upon being complimented by Peggy Carter, Angie’s eyes lit up and smile grew three times, this time with an added blush bonus. 

“Aw shucks thanks English” 

Before she could take a breath to say hello, Angie was immediately in her space. Mircalla remained utterly still, watching the woman inspect her. She tapped her chin in thought and laughed.  

“Aw jeez Peg, look at this girl!” she huffed, placing her hands on her hip,” We just need to pretty her up, curl her hair and the world will be in the palm of her hand.”

Now Mircalla was blushing, as if being around the loud woman was infectious, she found herself smiling. It was almost exhausting, listening to her talk and move so fast but in a good way. 

“With looks like this and legs like that? You don’t have a thing to worry about kiddo” she winked, taking her hand and leading Mircalla into her new home. She made quick work of matching her speed and followed suit. She turned around to find Peggy shaking her head and excusing Jarvis. 

That’s when she saw it. The subtle glance, going straight past her and straight at….

“So…you are…roommates?  _Just_ …roommates Angie?” she asked innocently. 

Halfway into the door the brunette froze in place, Mircalla nearly collided into her. 

“Wait what how-”

She said nothing. 

But her eyebrow raised just ever so slightly, with the tiniest of smiles. 

Angie’s eyes narrowed. 

Then she nodded. And that was that. Angie tightened her grip around her hand and smiled wide. 

“Oh…we are going to be good friends” 


	4. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 20th Century was not ready for Carmilla Karnstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I could have sworn I posted this whole thing already....but I guess not so....my bad.

The first three weeks were simple enough. 

Mircalla spent her mornings unconcious, catching up on months worth of sleep in a comfortable bed, in a beautiful room across the hall and in between Angie and Peggy's room. The first thing that she could call her own in a very long time.

She woke up around late noon like clockwork just as the sun began it’s descent, which was convenient as it would be around the time Angie would return home. With what she saved in paying rent, Angie came with bags full of new outfits, shoes and make up for her to try on. Her days were spent catching up on the female aesthetic and mastering the curling rod. Her hands were covered in burns and the faint blemish of make up but would leave the bathroom a new woman. She couldn’t be happier. 

Angie taught her how to dance, how to draw and eventually how to operate the stove, which for awhile she was convinced was black magic. 

Later on in the evening, Peggy would eventually return home but this would bring dismay however. She insisted on being her personal instructor, catching up on centuries worth of history, science and math. Refusing to let a ‘wonderful feminine mind go to waste in this day and age’. 

“Peggy….I appreciate it but I saw the rise and fall of the Ottoman Empire” 

“And yet you can’t pass this Algebra course?” 

Mircalla groaned, her head thumping against the large college text book. Peggy's smile was beautifully deceptive, she wanted to learn it. 

A month and a half later, her personality began to show past the uncertainty of the new world. 

Catching onto Angie’s wit and Peggy’s eloquent insults, they had a bonifide rebellious teenager on their hands. A dangerously intelligent and strong one at that, the liquor cabinet didn’t stand a chance. 

Nor did the cute brunette cashier at the local grocer. Angie’s flirtatious advances and Peggy’s allure made her a force to be reckoned with. 

Mircalla snuck out of the house in the dead of night several times to meet her. 

Though having no idea that Peggy watched her go each time.

After the fourth romp in the car, Mircalla returned home, later than usual she raced home to beat the sunrise. She slipped into her bedroom undetected, at least she assumed so until she gently shut the window behind her.

“You’re slacking” 

She whipped around to find Peggy casually sitting on the reading couch in the corner, robe wrapped tight and slippers on but still just as deadly. Mircalla was convinced her soul had left her body in that moment. 

“Angie is going to be up in an hour to check on you before she leaves for work. You either wouldn’t be here or she’s going to find you with a rather nasty sunburn” 

She didn’t move, feeling very much like a deer in oncoming traffic. However, she would have preferred a large truck rather than Peggy Carter, standing up slowly and making her way over with death in her eyes. 

She inched her foot pointing towards the window, just in case she needed to jump out and avoid being staked but upon a closer observation, Peggy’s eyes softened with a sigh. 

“You don’t have to sneak around” 

Mircalla blinked back in surprise.

“Granted so long as I don’t hear of a missing girl report with a blood trail” she shrugged.

“…you’re...not upset?” 

Peggy laughed, pulling the unruly teenage vampire into her arms, “You’re over three hundred years old darling…and you can bench press four men if you wanted to…but that doesn’t stop us from being worried about you. Just tell us…Alright?” 

Mircalla fell silent, guilt dropping in the pit of her stomach. Her arms slipped around her waist and returned the hug. 

“I’m sorry….” She mumbled into Peggy’s shoulder,”…I’m not used to someone waiting on me…” 

The last time they hugged like this was her first night, a nightmare convincing her that her new home was just a dream, a beautiful dream conceived out of her tight coffin, choking on blood.

She unintentionally clutched her robe at the thought. 

“I know love, I know” Peggy placed a soft kiss to her forehead, gently brushing her bangs out of her eyes she smiled,“And now you’re grounded”

“What?!”

Peggy smiled sweetly, patting her on the shoulder and turned on her heel, leaving Mircalla feeling a little betrayed but difficult to argue that she should’ve seen it coming.

She paused for a moment at the door, “Don’t lie to me, I’ll find out”

With a defeated huff, Mircalla plopped on the edge of her bed and threw a weak glare, “Goodnight  _Mom_ ….”

She grumbled, not meaning to smile so much as the word left her lips. 

* * *

  

“Wait…you can eat that?” 

Mircalla took a moment to swallow the mouthful of cake she shoveled in. 

“I recently forced myself to adapt into eating chocolate. It doesn’t do much, I still go to the bathroom. Besides, I don’t know about you but I’d rather not be trapped into just living off of bodily fluids. At the end of the day there is only a certain amount of blood types” 

Angie sighed, staring down at her plate of freshly baked double chocolate cake, compliments of Mircalla getting over her fear of the oven. 

”Aw jeez…forever young, and eat desserts without gaining the weight? Sign me up” 

“I’ll warn you however, the monthly bleeding is still there” 

She nearly spat out her milk right then and there, “Aaaaaand cancel that order ma’am. The nice skin is great and all but I’d rather not ruin my good hose. I can at least look forward to that plumbing dying out” 

She laughed, shaking her head, “At least you have better toiletries now, I was never a fan of the rag….Truffle?” 

Angie glanced up to find a small ball of chocolate being offered to her, which she can distinctly recall coming from her personal stash from under her dresser.

“You little thief!” she huffed, snatching the expensive treat back and shoving it in her mouth before it gets stolen again. 

Mircalla just laughed, snickering to herself while pouring a full bag A positive blood into a glass. 

“Gross”

“Well well, you ladies are up late” 

The two women jumped, even now she was still able to sneak up on them, heels on hardwood floors meant nothing. Peggy let out a very unlady like yawn upon entering the living room, finding Angie in her pjs and Mircalla fussing with her nails. 

All well past midnight. 

Angie quickly stood up, arms crossed and toe tapping impatiently, “Oh….hello Margret”

She froze,”….oh…dear did I forget a certain date or…”

Mircalla did her best to not enjoy the flash of fear across Peggy’s eyes, she distracted herself by taking a silent gulp of blood. Which caught Peggy’s attention. 

“….Mircalla….”  
  
Angie smiled wide, taking long strides forward and gently grasping Peggy’s arm as she went, “Let’s have a chat shall we?” 

Mircalla refused eye contact as Peggy was helplessly dragged into the nearest bedroom, out of sight. 

With no time to mentally prepare herself, Angie stood before the agent, and she was not happy. 

“Peggy, why the hell would you not tell me about the vampire living in our house?!” 

Oh. 

“Wh-”

“I came home early and nearly ran into a black puff of smoke holding blood bags. I would just LOVE to hear what kind of story you have for that one” 

Peggy rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed,“Angie…”

“Don’t you think that’s kind of importan-”

“We didn’t know how you would react, we thought it would be safer if-”

“Safe? Really? For who exactly?” 

They both knew the answer, but Angie refused to stand for it. She took a deep breath, calming herself but began to pace. Words she been building up since this afternoon pouring out. 

“Peggy. I washed that girl the first night she was with us, we both took turns holding that girl when she had her panic attacks for a week. I would have loved her no different than if you told me from the get go of what she was”

She stopped, running a hand through her hair for a moment to breath again. Peggy remained still, watching and listening.  

“I’m just upset that no one told me because I made her sun bathe with me and I didn’t understand why she had 3rd degree burns!” 

That was not a pretty day, no amount of lotion or block saved her. 

“I feel pretty stupid right now Peggy. Pretty Stupid!” 

“Angie…I-”

“I love you to death and you know I do” she reached out and took both of her hands in her ghost like grasp,” But please, I beg of you, stop with the lies. Even if its for my safety, let me decide if it’s worth dying over” 

Peggy’s hold on her hands tightened unintentionally.

Angie smiled gently, lifting her hands and placing a quick peck on her knuckles,  “Besides….come on this is our kid remember? I don’t want to be left out ok?” she laughed, sliding in a bit of humor to ease the tension.

Peggy nodded,”Ok….I’m sorry” 

“There we go, I forgive you and all is well…right? I mean, is there anything else I should know?” 

She bit her lip,”Well…actually…she can turn into some kind of panther as well…” 

Because obviously Mircalla was around the corner listening the entire time and Peggy was well aware, on cue, Angie felt something brush up against her leg sending her screaming and jumping into Peggy’s arms. 

“HOLY MOSES” 

And there she was, a large sleek black cat with beautiful yellow eyes calmly sitting down and looking up at Angie. 

“Jesus Christ Mircalla….” she huffed, letting out an exasperated sigh and slowly climbing out of Peggy’s arms. 

She let out a deep growl, the big black cat looking rather annoyed, curled into itself in form of black smoke and grumbled like the annoying teenager it actually is,  “Oh sure she can cuss and say the Lord’s name in vain but the moment I do you call the Pope on me” 

Mircalla stood up, full form with her arms crossed and tears streaked on her cheeks. 

“S-so….did you mean what you said…” 

Angie wasted no time pulling the girl into her arms, “Of course I did!” she laughed, fussing with her hair and kissing her forehead repeatedly,” You’re still my stupid chocolate stealing, skirt chasing kid” 

Mircalla laughed, struggling to fight off the love and kisses but obviously wasn’t actually trying, “and this is my dumb wife, who for some reason hasn’t joined in the group hug” 

Peggy rolled her eyes, biting her lip to hold back the emotional tears for the sake of being the one to keep it together but she knew it wouldn’t last long. She put both arms around the two girls and smiled wide. 

“You’re both ridiculous and I love you both” she laughed, placing a kiss on both of their foreheads, “….so….are we ok now?”

Pulling apart, Mircalla quickly brushed away the tears and stains on her cheeks before shaking her head, “Not exactly, I believe I owe Angie a story” 

“A story?”

She nodded, taking her hand and leading her to take a seat on the bed,” My story” 

Climbing over to the head of her mattress, she grabbed the nearest pillow and held onto it in her lap. Taking a deep breath, she looked on to the two women, holding hands and patiently waited, 

“I was born Mircalla, Daughter of the Count Karnstein in Styria, duchy of Austria in 1680…”


	5. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unfortunate thing about being immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this story was written before Season 2 of Agent Carter! Thank you!

“Hey kiddo, pour me a scotch” 

Six months later, and far more auditions than Angie could care to count, she returned, once again, gig less. She tossed her purse aside, expertly landing on the couch like so every day and dropped herself in a seat at the mini bar. 

Mircalla was quick to pull out two glasses and a rather expensive looking bottle, a gift from a random SSR Christmas party at some point.

“Audition went that well hm?” she offered a small smile but turned around to find Angie face down on the polished wood. 

“I was…so close…I can feel it! You know?” she groaned, her hand out stretched on the bar, awaiting to be filled with alcoholic assistance. 

Mircalla shook her head but happily obliged, carefully slipping a full glass of scotch in her grasp.

“Don’t ask me, I just serve drinks to depressed working women” 

Angie finally raised her head from the bar, which now had an imprint of her face with a smudge of lipstick, and pouted at the smug girl, “You’re a horrible bartender”

“No tip then?”

“Here’s a tip for ya” she laughed, pointing at the girl with a stiff finger of an old grandma,”Don’t be an actress and don’t fall for a lady who can walk on hardwood floors in heels without making so much as a peep. The moment they don’t pick up your phone calls, you’re pretty confident they’re out there dead in a ditch somewhere” 

With that, she knocked her head back and took a long swig, she swore she was no alcoholic, but after one to many rejections which meant one too many drinks, she might need something stronger pretty soon.

Mircalla laughed, “Oh no, I got one better for you”

The two gossiping girls leaned forward against the bar, lifting a hand up to her mouth she whispered obnoxiously,“Don’t fall for a gal just lookin for a pal”

Angie’s mouth hung open as Mircalla downed her entire ice cold drink in one go, “Aw are you kiddin me? I’m sorry hun” 

She shrugged it off but Angie knew better, the skirt chasing vampire didn’t sneak out of the house and invoke the wrath of Peggy Carter for just anyone.

With a short sigh, Mircalla slammed the empty glass on the table, ice just barely melting clinking within, “Brunette’s are trouble, all of you”

“Well you’re not wrong…” Angie mumbled into her scotch, taking lighter sips. 

“Cig?”

Glancing above glass, a cigarette dangled from the vampire’s lips and a match ready to go, a recent development. Not that Angie minded, however it was more or less a reminder of the usual scumbag customer at the diner who just reek of tobacco like it were their morning cologne.

“Aw kid c’mon not in the house” 

Then there was that grin, Mircalla laughed, “What? Are you going to tell Mom on me?” she teased, lifting the small flame.

Within the split second of Angie blinking, the flame was blown out and a mysteriously quick hand smacked the back of Mircalla’s head, sending the cigarette straight out of her mouth as she yelped.

“SHIT”

Angie nearly spat out her drink as Peggy pulled up a cigarette pack from Mircalla’s pocket and placed it on the bar, her voice stern with a subtle hint of murder, ”Not in the house Mircalla and watch the language”

Angie burst into laughter as Mircalla looked on in horror and pain, silent in high heels was an understatement. Also how she was able to slip out a full pack of cigarettes hidden in her garter without her knowing was scary.

Peggy shook her head but smiled at her two girls, placing a quick kiss on Angie’s cheek as she passed around and took a seat next to her, “Well well look at this. Everyone is home” 

“Speaking of which, who did you kill to get home early?” 

Angie smiled sweetly, “No one will find the body. You can’t prove a thing. Right Peg?” 

“Of course”

Mircalla stared at the two for moment, choosing not to question if they were serious or not, mainly afraid of the answer, she just nodded and proceeded to clean her empty glass.

“And you? How is fitting into society going?” 

Despite not having to pay rent or any bills, Peggy insisted she get a job. To be social and get a better understanding of the new century she would be calling home.

Peggy also just so happened to know of an opening at a particular telephone agency that was hiring.

“The old ladies are nice, and there is a cute brunette that started yesterday so…”

She didn’t need to turn around, she could hear Angie’s hand slapping her own forehead, “Good Lord girl did we not just have this conversation…” 

“I’m doing just fine Peggy…really”

She turned around to face the two woman who looked on with small smiles. 

Peggy stared at her intently, doing what Mircalla called “that spy thing” when she is focused on tone of voice, body language and eye contact. But even so, she was smiling.

“Aw…look at this piece of work Peggy” Angie was grinning from ear to ear, her hand outstretched, pointing to all of Mircalla. Who stood proudly in heels, a form fitting black dress, killer red lipstick, and hair done up in curls. Angie faked a small sniffle and watery tears,” We’re amazing!”

“Yes I think we did quite well…you know what?” Peggy stood up,”Why don’t we all go out? We’re all home for once”

Angie nearly jumped out of her seat,”Yeah! Someplace nice! Mircalla’s buying”

“Wait what” 

“With your first paycheck! Martinelli tradition, the kid buys dinner with their first paycheck. Pick a place and we can have a lady date! Whaddya say?”

“Perhaps the museum is still open as well? If you’re interested of course” 

How two human women managed to wipe away centuries of nightmare and death in just under a single year was beyond her.

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips,”Not with you two looking like that. Come on now, I know you both own something other than work clothes”

* * *

Three days later it finally happened, Angie screamed so loud Peggy and Mircalla rushed into the living room with fangs barred and gun ready only to be tackled by a crying Italian.

She got a callback.

A small ensemble role, speaking two lines at most, mainly dancing but it was something.

They went opening night to see her perform for the first time on a small stage with arms full of flowers.

Things were happening, things were changing.

Mircalla was soon reminded of her curse and watched the time blur before her eyes.

Small shows and small roles came one after another for Angie, she never stopped working at the diner and did rehearsals in the evening only to sleep for a couple of hours before doing it all over again. They slowly saw less and less of her.

Peggy was no different, strange things that needed to be a well kept secret was a full time job. Soon she would stop telling either of them what she was doing, after another Russian assassin that landed her in the hospital for internal bleeding and a broken arm (in which Peggy went back to work the next day) she thought it was best to not have her roommates worry about her. Though it did the opposite.

The house was becoming too big.

A talent searching team saw Angie dance one day and decided she was not fit for the stage, but for film. She quit her job that morning and made a quick call to Howard for a private plane to Hollywood.

As if the timing was planned all along, a job that would decide the fate of Peggy Carter and the SSR landed her in Los Angeles.  
  
Before they knew it, the birds were flying the coop. 

The house was a mess, things being packed away to start on their new life on the other side of the country. It was then Mircalla made a decision.

“I heard Paris is beautiful this time of year” she started gently, carefully zipping up a duffle bag of guns.

“I haven’t been in a few centuries and you two are leaving so I figured maybe-”

She whipped around at the sound of loud sniffles, “Aww…Peggy…” Angie whined, sitting on the floor covered in shoes and clothes she was supposed to be packing but stopped to grab Peggy by the shirt and cling to her arm,”Our little girl is all grown up!”

* * *

 

A few banking tips from Peggy (give it a hundreds years with the right interest and money in the right place, she would be set for more than a lifetime), and a shopping trip from Angie later (and a few phone calls to the right people of course), the three women who could take on the world if they wanted to, stood before each other at Stark’s airfield where two planes sat and waited. One to California and one facing France.

“…well you two know…I’m no good at this sort of thing but…” Mircalla started, finding Angie’s nice blue heels more fascinating at the moment,”I don’t know how to thank you two…you…saved my life…and so much more…I…”

Keeping her eyes on said heels, she saw both sets of feet step in and embrace her in a tight hug. Unable to keep it together anymore, she clung to the both of them and let the tears go. She mumbles something about her make up being ruined but it just makes Angie laugh and Peggy hold on tighter.

“You know how to contact us if you need us” Peggy smiled as they parted, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Mircalla laughed, she was given Angie’s studio number, apartment complex number and address, and also Peggy’s very incripted phone line that so far only three people are aware of its existence.

“Don’t matter how busy and or possibly famous we get, you come first, got it?” 

“Thank you both…I’ll never forget either of you. Ever” 

Even the longest goodbye hug had to end. Soon they hopped aboard their respective planes, Angie jumping in with Peggy, insisting that they could drop her off on her way to LA.  The two women watched from the small windows as Mircalla set off into the sunset to take on the world.

“I think we did pretty damn good English” Angie grinned, finding a comfortable spot for her head on Peggy’s shoulder as her fingers intertwined with hers. 

“Yes, I do believe we did quite well” she sighed, keeping her eyes on the small plane until it was well out of sight. 

“Perhaps we could have another?” 

Her grasped tightened as she laughed, leaning up to give the spy a peck on the cheek, “I call fun mom”


	6. Same Game, Different Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too good to last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is connected to "Goodbye". So go check that out first!

“Wait! We need you to-”

“Director, there has been reports of -”

“Director Carter!” 

“Sorry gentlemen, but could you possibly give a lady some space? I will return momentarily. I’m sure you can handle yourselves for ten minutes?” she smiled sweetly just before slamming the door in the faces of panicked agents. 

Peggy let out a long sigh, taking in the temporary silence of her private office for a moment. But said moment was gone and she was on her own mission, pushing herself from the door to make quick strides to her desk, she swiped up telephone. 

“Angie?”

A hearty chuckle was her response. 

“Sheeesh and I thought I was popular” 

The voice on the other end released an instant wave of relief and peace. Peggy plopped into her seat and leaned back.

“I’m not too sure about that, I’m not the one with my face plastered all over Los Angeles” 

Angie scoffed,“Oh honey you know they would if they could” 

“If you say so darling” she shrugged, glancing over her desk where a single photograph sat innocently. She smiled.

It had been a few weeks since the SSR, well SHIELD now, was under the direction of Peggy Carter. Literally no one batted an eyelash when the promotion was given to her, it was a long time coming that everyone saw except for Peggy herself. 

“So…uh…I gotta question for ya” 

Angie’s tone changed, just barely noticeable to anyone else but just enough to get Peggy to sit up right. 

“What is it?”

“…have you heard from her at all lately?” 

Peggy fell silent, staring at the photo once more. 

Nearly a month ago, Peggy somehow escaped the office just long enough to surprise Angie on the night of her first movie debut. The small time waitress turned movie star stepped out of her first limo ride to be greeted by Peggy with flowers and a beautiful young woman in dark curls and eyes that could kill a man. 

The photo sitting on Director Carter’s desk was of the three of them, Angie’s arms struggling to hold all of her admirers flowers, Peggy laughing and Mircalla unable to hold in her smile. 

“…I assumed I was too busy to look through the mail but…she can at least get a hold of you easier?” 

Angie groaned, “I haven’t heard a single peep from that girl since the premiere Peggy…I’m starting to get worried”  

Be it by mail, postcard or phone call, they were sure to make contact every couple of weeks. For a few reasons, mainly their vampire child is out in the world and their motherly instincts couldn’t handle not knowing how she was doing. But partially, Peggy wanted to be ready for an emergency clean up if her identity were to be discovered. Not even SHIELD knows about this and she intended on keeping it that way. 

“I agree this is very much unlike her…she seemed alright when we last saw her” 

“Are you kiddin me? That girl wouldn’t stop talking about Paris, I was starting to get jealous!” Angie huffed, letting out a very fake laugh to mask her obvious finger tapping she is most likely doing. 

“I’ll see what I can do” she leaned her head in to hold the phone to her shoulder while her hands scattered about her desk, separating papers, making notes and creating a starting point to finding a traveling vampire,”I’m sure she’s just fine…perhaps she’s just getting too old for us”

A long sigh of relief from the other end was cut short as a muffled voice called for places on the set. 

“I gotta run, thank you love. I’ll….hopefully see you tonight?” 

A dark red pen scribbled across the front of a brand new manila folder titled ‘Karnstein’.

“Well, nothing exploded yet but it’s still early. Don’t wait up for me” 

“Pfft. Will do. G’night honey”

“Goodnight darling” 

 

* * *

 

The brand new folder eventually became four folders at the point of bursting within a week. 

Somehow, Mircalla disappeared from the face of the planet. 

Peggy never smoked a day in her life until now, the ash tray beside her desk was emptied several times through out the day as she shifted through the same papers over and over again. 

Eventually other agents began to notice the sudden change in stress, more so than usual. But she refused their help, no one could know. It was for everyone’s safety, yet each day she began to wonder if it was too late to worry at all. 

“I just…don’t understand it…” she groaned, tossing aside a stack of papers with the growing pile slowly taking over the living room floor.

Angie took this as her cue to enter, carefully stepping over said piles of papers and graphs that might as well be in another language to her. 

“It’s as if she never existed” 

She took a seat on the couch as Peggy reached over another set of papers, glancing through them only to toss them aside once again.

“How is that possible?” 

“Her citizenship, bank accounts, all flight records and passports…”

Snuffing out the last cigarette of her pack beside her, Peggy leaned back against the couch, rubbing her temples and staring at the roadblock in front of her in disbelief. 

“She’s gone” 

The apartment fell silent as a wave of unimaginable anxiety and worry settled. Somehow Peggy Carter, with all of her resources, government intel and secrets, could not locate the girl. 

Without another word, Angie slipped down from her seat and plopped beside exhausted agent. After years of practice, the two silently curved into one another like puzzle pieces. 

Angie wrapped her arm around Peggy’s shoulder as she placed her head over her heart,”Well…” she started, knees bumping and fingers gently dragging through her dark curls, which earned a soft grunt of approval.

“I’m not so sure if I should be worried sick or damn proud” 

The lull of soft hair patting was broken only briefly.

“Proud?”

“She ain’t a dumb broad, we taught her better than that”  Angie scoffed, playfully bumping her forehead against her own,”Maybe she’s doing this on purpose?” 

Peggy snorted at the idea,”Keeping us in the dark for…what? Our safety?” she was going to laugh until she looked up at the actress who stared back. 

“Oh…”

“Clearly she got that from your side, not me”

Peggy slowly retreated back to her previous resting position, mumbling softly,”…I apologized…”

“Yes yes dear” she laughed, resuming her hair petting. Most of her curls were gone, most likely due to repeatedly running her hands through in frustration. Mircalla picked up that habit rather quickly, curls don’t last very long for busy working women.

“In any case…she might be…completely fine” if only her voice was as confident as her words. 

“…Or?”

“…Or clearly we both hallucinated a vampire teenager”

They shared a small laugh despite their hands intertwining and squeezing reassuringly to the other.

Peggy ran out of cigarettes and idea, luckily there was still scotch.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, the two came to terms with it. 

Mircalla was gone.

Months of searching yielded no results. 

They had to move on. 

And they did. Very Reluctantly. 

* * *

 

“Excuse me? Director Carter?” 

The ash tray was gone, her desk returned to its normal state of extremely controlled chaos. Most upon entering would assume everything was fine despite a recent outbreak of plague due to aliens in Australia.

“Yes?” she continued to scribble notes and flash her signature to another file as the agent in a pristine white coat approached. 

“We’ve somehow received an encrypted letter” her pen slowed to a stop,” We attempted to translate it. It was in German, then Russian, then French and…well this was the result”

Finally glancing up, the man had small stash of papers in his hands, covered in notes and translations from said languages. At the bottom of the last page was written in bold with several circles around it. 

  
**GIVE IT TO PEGGY YOU IDIOTS**

Peggy quickly took the stack from him and shifted through until the original note was found, neatly folded and hand written beautifully. She could recognize the way the ‘a’ was curved at the end or the way the number two was looped; because she taught her. 

“and it provided a phone number but-”

“Thank you very much!” she didn’t mean to be so sudden or loud, her voice might have cracked but he wouldn’t believe it himself if he heard it,”I’ll see to this myself” 

He made a beeline for the door as the Director scrambled over her desk for the phone. 

It took her thirty seconds to decipher the phone number from the rest of the message, though it didn’t make much sense as the number was fifteen numbers long. But that only confirmed her suspicions; something was happening.

It rang once. 

Loud clunking and thumping was heard on the other end, followed by cursing by a familiar voice who most likely dropped the phone. 

“God…damn it….Hello? Peggy? Director? Margret? Hello???”

Peggy flopped back into her seat, frozen for a moment, in a daze that perhaps this was a dream but there she was, yelling into the phone for a response. 

She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.   
  
“Oh…Thank God…yes hello I’m here darling” 

Mircalla fell silent, her breath shaking silently but Peggy could hear her smiling. 

“…it’s good to hear you again”

But now it was time for the questions, Peggy sat up in her chair as her voice raised. 

“Where the hell are you!? Are you alright!? You’ve had us worried sick! Angie hasn’t slept in days and I’ve been searching for you for months! How the hell did you disappear off the face of the planet?! From ME? HOW.”

Her fists shook in anger, yet she was smiling and her eyes were brimming with tears threatening to spill over in relief. Peggy carter was a mess of emotions as she screamed into the phone. 

Somewhere in Styria, Mircalla stood alone in a phone booth that should have been broken and bulldozed years ago. She groaned, holding the phone away from her ear as she screamed. 

“Ok ok I guess I deserved that but…Look..I…” she sighed, glancing out of the booth’s glass. It was well past midnight, the lights around the campus flickered on and off as shadows and other creatures scurried by. She turned around and leaned back against it, staring at the darkness where a forest would be. 

“Do….you have time to talk?”

Peggy’s tone change immediately,“I have all the time in the world for you”

Mircalla sighed, her mouth opened several times but no words formed. She practiced for this, what she would finally say to explain herself and explain the situation in entirely but now, with her full attention…

“…Mircalla? What is it?” she asked gently. Which only made it harder. 

“My Mother found me” 

Silence fell between them. If she knew any better, an aura of anger seeped through the phone. 

“Just…so we’re clear…”   
  
Mircalla gulped, she was speaking through her teeth. Gritting them tight. 

“Your Mother is the one who turned you into a vampire, killed your first love, trapped you in a coffin of blood, buried you underground for centuries to rot…and she found you again?”

Here it comes.

“…that…would be correct”

Peggy didn’t respond right away, inside Mircalla could hear the rustling of papers, drawers being opened then slammed shut and possibly something large and metal being dropped on her desk. The phone squeaked and let out a shrill of static before returning to normal, though the same could not be said for her ear that was unprepared. 

“Tell me where you are, I will get you myself”

“Peggy no” 

The phone squeaked again.

“We can bring you home, you’ll be safe again”

“Peggy please listen to me you can’t come here!” 

“You know what I am capable of”

“Exactly why you can’t come here” 

Mircalla removed the phone from her ear as it let out another cry of static.

Moments passed and Peggy sat there, staring at this hunk of metal and machinery she still wasn’t too sure how it worked but Howard claimed it could give accurate coordinates to any telephone call. It never failed once yet here she was, with a completely confused and unresponsive machine. 

“….why can’t I trace your call” 

The actual answer to this would be something along the lines of ‘This place doesn’t exist’ but that wouldn’t help.

“There are forces here that you cannot comprehend. I will not let you come here only to get killed because of me…The world still needs you”

“We need you” 

Mircalla bit her lip, running a hand through her hand she let out a shaky sigh,“Peggy….one day I’m going to visit you in the retirement home…One day I’ll be at Angie’s funeral and yours and-” 

She laughed, let out a bitter chuckled into the phone as her eyes stung and throat slowly closed in on itself,“God I tried so hard to not be attached to humans but here we are” 

“Mircalla…” 

Peggy sat alone in her office, staring at the pile of resources she pulled out of thin air for this girl and found herself once again stumped. A soft whimper is heard on the other end that ears her heart to shreds. As if a flash of imagery appeared before her eyes when she received a call about a teenager in a Syrian prison covered in blood. 

“Are you safe?” 

“So long as I keep my head down and do what I’m told I’ll be fine…and I know that doesn’t sound to great but it’s what I got…besides, it’s a place of higher learning…I might join a club or something, you should be proud of your college girl” she laughed bitterly, though glancing over her shoulder at the dark buildings foreboded something other than a college party right now. 

“Of course I’m proud of you, we both are…” suddenly Peggy’s eyes began to blur,”Take a language course, you never know who will be in power in the next couple of centuries, and don’t skip out on math and science, I know they’re not your best subjects but I still believe in you…” her voice cracked, she laughed it off with a small cough before continuing,” And you best stay on that line, I’m giving this number to Angie so you can talk to her. Poor girl hasn’t slept in days” 

This new water proof makeup is probably the best thing Howard ever invented ever. 

She waited for the usual response ‘Yes Moooom…’ with an eye roll that would defy anatomy, but instead received a whimper.

“Peggy…I can’t…and never will be able to say how much you two mean to me. You saved my life, my eternity…and to return that favor…I have to say goodbye” 

Perhaps she was just cursed, this would be the second time she had to say goodbye to someone she loved o with nothing but their voice to hold onto.

“I won’t ever forget you” 

“Nor will I” she choked out. 

At least she got the chance to say goodbye this time. 

“Farewell my girl” 

* * *

 

Peggy returned home to find Angie sitting on the couch in silence. Her shoulders drooped, weary eyes staring at the phone in front of her. A box of tissues, empty now and a very full trash can said enough for the both of them. 

With no more tears to shed, she forced a small smile as Peggy dropped her things to sit beside her. 

It was strange, after months of searching and sleepless nights it was oddly comforting knowing she was safe despite possibly never seeing her again.

“It must be sad…to live forever”

Peggy remained quiet. 

“She was with us for years of our lives…but it must have only been a blink of her life” 

Angie let herself be pulled into a tight embrace, “Sounds lonely”

* * *

 

“Hey Carm! Sorry I’m a late” 

Carmilla casually glanced up from her book as Laura closed the door behind her and immediately went for the fridge, pulling out arms full of snacks and soda. 

“I’m surprised at you, I was expecting you to be back earlier since you had to run to class the moment we landed” 

Laura swiped her laptop, with her pinky and ring finger while balancing cookies, drinks and anything else that would cause a normal human to keel over and plopped right next to her vampire. 

Just a few hours ago, they were in New York, visiting the grave of Carmilla’s surrogate mothers of the 1940′s. The moment the wheels of their private jet plane landed, Laura bolted out to make it to class. Time zones are funny like that. 

“Yeah, I still have no idea what day it is or what time it is BUT, you’ve had an emotional roller coaster for the ages soooo I thought I would surprise you with stuff!”

Carmilla raised a brow, watching her fumble through the snacks and dig through her backpack, “Stuff?” 

“Yes stuff” 

Out from her bag was a small black picture frame,”For your photo!” 

Carmilla bit her lip, she was not going to cry she was not going to shove this girl on her back and kiss her senseless. (Maybe later)

She instead laughs,” You…sentimental sap” 

“Oh my God don’t you dare pull that on me, put it in the thing and I’ll show you what I found while I should have been paying attention in class” 

Laura flipped open her laptop, reopening nearly thirty tabs of videos and news articles. 

There was only one existing photo of Carmilla and her mothers, taken the night of Angie’s first movie premiere. The three together close in a bundle of curls and smiles. Hidden in between the pages of her book she found herself staring at rather than reading, she carefully popped open the back of the frame and placed the picture inside. 

“…thank you Laura…” she mumbled, not meaning to sound so quiet but rather was having a hard time finding a voice. 

“You’re welcome, you look good in the 40′s. You’ll have to teach me how to do those curls” she laughed, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“Maybe after you show me why you have a million tabs on random conspiracy websites” 

Laura grinned, in flash she opened every single public (and possibly a couple of not so public) files and photos on a ‘mysterious “CIA” woman’ that happened to appear when government cover ups were involved. 

Carmilla laughed; there she was, standing up right appearing taller than every man in the photo with only her presence and looks that could kill.

“What a badass…” Laura would say, after speed reading every single article aloud. Carmilla looked on fondly, if only Peggy could see this now, she’d never believe it. 

Next up was a hand full of pirated movies and a few youtube videos of said old movies starring Angela Martinelli.

Carmilla could not stop laughing. 

“I can’t believe they waited until her fourth movie to give her a sassy bitch role, she was made for that archetype” 

“You would have loved her in real life then, she’s basically playing herself in these” 

At some point around the third movie, most of the snacks were devoured, wrappings and trash surrounded their intertwined legs and warm laptop. Laura continued to shove chips in her mouth as Angie’s character told off another man again, she giggled lightly at the man’s baffled expression but realized there was no other response. 

Carmilla remained silent and completely still for awhile now. 

For a moment she assumed she had fallen asleep but a quick glance found the vampire no longer looking at the computer but the photo in her hand. 

“Hey…” she called out gently, reaching up to brush away a strand of hair from her eyes,” Are you ok? We can stop” 

“…I’m…alright…just…” 

Laura immediately paused the movie, shifting slightly to give her full attention.  Carmilla huffed, her thumb gently stroking the black frame. 

“It hurt…leaving them so suddenly but…in a way I was thankful…I didn’t have to watch grow old and eventually leave me” she sighed, running a hand through her hair,”But at the same, I missed all of this, I missed seeing their dreams be accomplished…I’m so proud of them…you know?”

Laura smiled, leaning up to place a small kiss on her cheek,”And you’re calling me the sentimental sap?” 

“Oh shut up” she grumbled, gently nuzzling her head against her face, Laura laughs and mumbles something about a grumpy cat. 

“Thank you” she murmured under her breath, Laura almost missed it. 

“For what?” 

Kissing the top of her head, Carmilla reached over and pressed play, “Everything” 

Without a doubt, Angie and Peggy would have let Laura stick around had things been different. But this will do just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Mizu

**Author's Note:**

> We Found Love 
> 
> In a Hopeless Place


End file.
